The wrong way
by Pixie Musa
Summary: bloom wilt zich aan sluiten bij Trix.Wat zal de vervolgen zijn? kan Bloom haar vriendinen nog vertrouwen?
1. Default Chapter

Hey allemaal, dit is mijn tweede verhaal, en nog effe wat, winx club is niet van mij.

Veel lees plezier.

Hoofdstuk 1:de beslissing van bloom. 

Het was een mooie dag in magix. Op elfea, waren de winx, aan relaxen van hun vrije dag, behalve Bloom, die nog steeds een opstel moest maken over de halma plant dat is een plant dat donker blauw is en het heeft oranje stippen. 'wat moet ik doen, over morgen moet ik het inleveren, ik weet het ik vraag het wel aan Stella':zei Bloom en liep naar Stella's kamer. 'eh….Stella mag ik je iets vragen, weet jij iets ver de halma………':zei Bloom, maar werd onderbroken door Stella. 'nu even niet Bloem, ik moet een kleding stuk uitzoeken, ik ga vanavond met prins Ski naar het festival in magix':zei Stella en pakte weer een kleding stuk en gooide het op haar bed. 'maar Stella, je kan me toch heel eventjes helpen?':zei Bloom. 'sorry, ik heb geen tijd, vraag maar aan Flora, Techna of Musa':zei Stella. Bloom ging haar kamer uit, en liep naar Musa en Techna's kamer. 'Techna?…Musa?':zei Bloom. 'Techna is er niet ze is naar Magix gegaan met Timmy':zei Musa die van bed afsprong. 'oh…zeg Musa, weet jij iets van een halma plant?':zei Bloom. 'sorry Bloom, ik kan je niet helpen, ik ga ook naar magix met Riven, vraag het aan Flora':zei Musa en liep langs Bloom heen. Jemig..zelfs zij help me niet eens…wat is er toch met iedereen:dacht Bloom en liep naar Flora. 'Flora':zei Bloom toon loos. 'ja wat is er Bloom?':zei Flora. 'ik weet dat jij me ook niet wil helpen, je gaat zeker naar ook naar het festival, en ik ga wel alleen mijn opstel wel maken':zei Bloom.

'maar Bloom, als die ene opstel bedoelt, wil ik je wel helpen?':zei Flora. 'laat maar, ik ben bij het zwarte modder moeras, misschien is daar iemand die me wil helpen':zei Bloom en liep de deur uit van de appartement. 'wat heeft zij gegeten bij het ontbijt':zei Flora. Bij wolken toren, zaten Icy, Dracy,storm t kijken in een glazen bol, ze zagen Bloom woedend naar het moeras lopen. 'zusjes, we gaan onze kleine fee een bezoekje brengen':zei Icy. De Trix vlogen naar Bloom toe. Bloom ging zitten vlak bij het water. Toen. He daar kleine fee':zei Stormy. Bloom draaide zich om. 'oh..ik heb even geen zin om te vechten':zei Bloom en stond op. 'maar we komen niet om te vechten, we hebben gezien dat je links gelaten werd, wij willen je wel helpen':zei Icy. 'maar..':zei Bloom. 'niks te mare, we willen je dit keer echt helpen, je vriendinnetjes zijn niet wie denkt, ze zijn zeer gevaarlijk, en Stella, zij wil je doden, omdat ze je niet meer nodig heb':zei Darcy. Bloom kreeg een beetje tranen in haar ogen. 'jullie liegen':zei Bloom. 'dit keer niet':zei Stormy. 'kijk bloom, misschien hebben we je vele keren aangevallen, maar dit keer menen we wat we zeggen, en je mag natuurlijk bij ons komen, maar je moet eerst iets voor ons doen':zei Icy. 'wat dan?':zei Bloom. 'steel eerst Stella's ring en dan vermoord je haar, voordat ze het bij jou doet':zei Icy. 'en wat is je antwoord?':zei Stormy. Zonder na te denken. 'ja ik doe het':zei Bloom. 'goed zo Bloom, neem met ons contact op als je de ring hebt':zei Darcy. De Trix vlogen weg. Bloom veegde haar tranen weg en liep terug naar elfea.

Dit was het eerste hoofdstuk. Oh..bij de zin van 'zaten Icy, Dracy en Stormy' bij de t, hoort eigenlijk 'te'. Vergeet niet te R&R. Pixie Musa.


	2. hoofdtuk 2

Dit is mijn 2e hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

Hoofdstuk 2: Flora's ontdekking.

In de kamer van Flora, zat Flora haar planten water geven. Ze hoorde iemand binnen komen. Ze liep er naar toe en zag Bloom. 'He Bloom…..moet ik je nog helpen, met je opstel?':zei Flora. 'oh….nee hoor…zijn de andere nog steeds op dat festival?':zei Bloom. 'ja..waarom?':zei Flora. 'oh niets……hm…ga jij ook maar als je wil':zei Bloom. 'nou…hm…vin je het niet erg':zei Flora. 'nee..hoor..':zei Bloom. 'ik wil best blijven':zei Flora. 'nee…hoef niet ga maar als je wilt':zei Bloom. 'nou oké..dan':zei Flora en liep naar de deur. 'tot zo':zei Flora en liep weg. Bloom ging gauw naar Stella's kamer op zoek naar haar ring.

In wolken toren. 'aha….wat een giller…Bloom geloofd ons nog echt ook':zei Dracy. 'ja maar wat doen we eigenlijk als ze de ring heeft gebracht':zei Stormy. 'het mooie is,dat Stella vermoord word door haar eigen vriendin, en zij krijg dan de schuld':zei Icy. 'is dat het hele plan?':zei Stormy. 'nog niet….laten we..als ze de ring heeft..even met haar de plannen door nemen':zei Icy. 'welke plannen?':zei Dracy. 'geduld…dat vertel ik jullie wel':zei Icy.

'waar ligt dat ding…':zei Bloom en zocht in alle laatjes en kasjes. 'het kan misschien,dat zij het om heeft…hm….ik pak het vanavond wel':zei Bloom en hoorde opeens de deur open gaan. Stella kwam haar kamer in. 'mag weten wat jij in mijn kamer doet?':zei Stella. 'oh…hm…ik zog een….puntenslijper…ik dacht misschien, of je het wou lenen, de mijne ben ik kwijt':zei Bloom. 'oké…het ligt op mijn bureau':zei Stella. Bloom pakte het liep langs Stella heen. 'wat ben je vroeg…je zou toch vanavond gaan?':zei Bloom. 'ja..maar Sky…wou vanmiddag…hij had vanavond nog iets te doen':zei Stella.

'oké…':zei Bloom en liep naar haar eigen kamer. 'oké….hoe ga ik het aanpakken…':zei Bloom en ging op haar bed zitten en zag Kiko slapen op haar nachtkastje. Bloom hoorde wat mensen binnen komen, het waren Musa, Tecna en Flora. 'hè Bloom..waarom was jij niet bij het festival?':zei Tecna die in Bloom's kamer kwam. 'oh………ik moes wat doen':zei Bloom. 'oké..kom je zo Musa had in gedachten een slaap feestje bij haar te doen of zoiets':zei Tecna en ging weg.

Bloom had er geen zin in, ze wachten tot het nacht was. Toen het 12 uur was sloop Bloom zachtjes naar Stella's kamer. Wat ze niet wist is dat Flora wakker was geworden. Bloom deed voorzichtig de deur open, en sloop langs de slapende Stella, en ze deed een blauw schatkistje open, en zag de ring. Bloom pakte de ring en sloop terug naar de deur. En Bloom keek nog even rond of de kust veilig was en liep naar de deur van de gang. Maar Bloom had Flora niet gezien, die vanaf een kier het had gezien, Flora volgde voorzichtig Bloom.

Bloom liep door de donkere gangen van elfea. En ze stopte, en makte contact op met de Trix. De Trix waren er. 'oké Bloom…je heb de ring':zei Icy en kreeg de ring. 'moet ik nu.. Stella':zei Bloom, maar werd onder brokken door Icy. 'wacht eventjes Bloom, we hebben nu andere plannen, we ontvoeren eerst één van die anderen, en dan ga jij het duel aan met Stella, en als jij wint gaat ze dood':zei Icy. 'is ook goed…mare…wie ontvoeren we dan?':zei Bloom.

'wat dachten jullie van Musa': zei Dracy. 'goed idee':zei Stormy. 'oké…Bloom we maken contact, als het tijd is':zei Icy, en de Trix verdwenen. Flora was flink geschrokken.

'waarom doet Bloom dit allemaal?…..ik moet de anderen waarschuwen':zei Flora zachtjes.

Dit was mijn 2e hoofdstuk. Vergeet niet te R&R.

Tot de volgende hoofdstuk.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Hey mensen, dit is mijn 3e hoofdstuk, veel lol!.

Hoofdstuk 3: de ontvoering

Het is een prachtige dag, de zon schijnt, de vogels zingen, echt een mooie dag voor elfea.

'AAAAAAH!': riep Stella. Tenminste voor sommige word het een mooie dag. 'waar is ie…oh…ik moet het vinden': zei Stella. 'Stella….(gaap)…wat is er, het is nog vroeg':zei Musa. Musa, Tecna en Flora stonden voor de deur van Stella's kamer. 'meiden……..ik het kwijt…nee…misschien ligt het hier':zei Stella en rukte de kast open, en gooide haar kleding eruit. Flora, Musa en Tecna, kregen een paar kleding stukken op zich. 'Stella ik ben niet geprogrammeerd om jou kleren op te vangen':zei Tecna, die een korte broek van haar hoofd afhaalde.

'wat ben je ongeveer kwijt?':zei Musa. 'wat denk je Musa…..mijn ring natuurlijk….oh…ik moet het vinden': zei Stella en zocht door. 'mm….je ring zei je?':zei Flora. 'ja…die ring':zei Stella. Toen kwam Bloom uit haar kamer. 'hé meiden…waarom zijn jullie vroeg op?….de lessen beginnen pas over 4 uurtjes':zei Bloem. 'Bloom….hm…geef maar die ring terug':zei Flora. 'waar heb je het over?….ik steel niet….en als die ring had…wat moet er mee': zei Bloom.

'geven aan…de trix misschien':zei Flora. 'ach kom op Flora….je heb geen bewijs':zei Tecna. 'nou….hm…ik zie jullie wel':zei Bloom en liep weg. 'waarom denk je , dat Bloom mijn ring heeft?':zei Stella. 'ik heb het gezien…..Bloom gaf de ring aan Icy…..en Musa…ze willen jou ontvoeren en dan':zei Flora maar werd onderbroken door Musa. 'ja hoor Flora…geloof je het zelf…Bloom zal het nooit doen':zei Musa en liep naar haar kamer om zich om te kleden.

'ja Flora….je heb geen bewijs..(zucht) ik zoek wel na de lessen':zei Stella en liep weg. Tecna liep achter Musa aan. 'waarom geloven ze me niet…hm…ik leeg het later wel duidelijker uit':zei Flora en liep weg. Bij Bloom. 'hoe is Flora erachter gekomen?….hm….ze heeft me gevolgd…denk ik':zei Bloom en liep de eetzaal binnen. Na alle lessen zaten Musa, Tecna, Stella en Flora, in hun appartement op de bank. 'hm…ik weet het niet Flora…waarom zou Bloom nou bij de Trix aan sluiten?':zei Tecna. 'ik weet niet….hm…heeft het misschien te maken met die opstel van het weekend?':zei Flora. 'misschien':zei Stella. 'ik moet gaan':zei Musa en stond op. 'waar je heen?':zei Tecna. 'ik ga uit met Riven':zei Musa.( in mijn verhaal, vinden Musa en Riven elkaar leuk). Musa liep naar de deur.

'Musa…..doe voorzichtig':zei Flora. 'doe ik':zei Musa en ging weg. Musa ging met de bus naar magix. Toen ze er was liep ze op het plein, en stopte in een steeg. 'is dit de plek waar we hebben afgesproken?':zei Musa. Opeens kreeg ze een schok, en viel bewusteloos. 'zo kleine muiziek elf':zei Stormy. 'goed gedaan…Stormy':zei Dracy en toverde Musa omhoog. 'oké Bloom, geef dit maar aan Riven':zei Icy. Bloom knikte en liep naar Riven die op zoek was naar Musa. 'hé Riven….wil je iets voor me doen?':zei Bloom.

'nou…oké…wat moet ik doen':zei Riven. 'wil je dit alsjeblieft dit briefje brengen naar Stella en de andere meiden':zei Bloom. 'ik heb het eigenlijk druk…maar….':zei Riven. Maar Bloom keek met haar schattige ogen. 'maar…oké…wil jij dan tegen Musa zegen dat ik wat later kom':zei Riven en stapte op zijn schoter en rede weg. 'natuurlijk Riven…ik zal het haar zegen…hahaha':zei Bloom met een kwaadaardige lach en ging naar wolken toren.

Dit was mijn 3e hoofdstuk. Graag R&R alsjeblieft.

Bye, Bye, tot de volgende hoofdstuk!.


	4. hoofd stuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4 : Mirta's hulp.

In elfea.

'waar blijft Musa, het is bijna 6 uur, en ze is er nog niet':zei Stella.

'ja…ik maak me zorgen':zei Techna.

'hm……..laten we haar gaan zoeken…en dan kunnen we ook opzoek gaan naar jou ring':zei Flora.

'oké dan, laten we gaan': zei Stella en wou gaan, maar opeens werd er geklopt op het raam. Het was Riven.

'hé Riven…waar heb je Musa gelaten?': zei Techna.

'eh…ik moest van dit briefje geven het is van Bloom….nou ik ga maar weer':zei Riven en ging weer weg. Techna makte het briefje open.

'dit is Bloom's handschrift niet':zei Flora.

'laten we het lezen':zei Stella.

'er staat, Als jullie je vriendinnetje Musa willen reden. Kom dan over 2 uur naar Wolkentoren. Kom jullie te laat, kan je vaarwel zeggen tegen Musa': zei Techna.

'arme Musa….we moeten haar helpen':zei Flora.

'maar waarom zal Bloom hier mee te makken hebben?':zei Stella.

'ik wou het zeggen…maar jullie wouden niet luisteren, Bloom heeft zich aan gesloten bij de Trix':zei Flora.

'maar waarom zou ze het doen?':zei Techna.

'ik weet niet':zei Flora.

'kom laten we gaan':zei Stella.

De meiden liepen naar buiten, gelukkig was er niemand.

'magic winx:zeiden Techna, Flora en Stella gelijk.

Ze volgen richting wolkentoren, maar eenmaal op de helft, zag Flora, iemand beneden staan. Het was Mirta.

'meiden kijk!':zei Flora.

De anderen zagen Mirta ook. Ze besloten naar haar toe te gaan.

'hé Mirta, is er iets':zei Stella.

'nou…ik wil wat zeggen, ik weet wat over Bloom, en wat ze wil gaan doen samen met de Trix, ik zal het gaan vertelen':zei Mirta.

In wolken Toren.

'laat me gaan!':zei Musa.

Musa zat in een elektrische bol.

'we laten je helemaal niet gaan, jij bent onze lokaas':zei Stormy.

'waarvoor':zei Musa.

'oh…daar kom je wel achter…toch Bloom?':zei Darcy.

Bloom kwam naar ze toe.

'Bloom?….wat moet jij hier met ze?':zei Musa.

'daar kom je wel achter':zei Bloom.

Terug bij de ander meiden.

'snap jullie het?…Bloom wil jou uitdagen, zodat ze jou kan vermoorden':zei Mirta.

'niet te geloven…ik dacht ze een vriendin was':zei Stella.

'je moet te voor je zelf zijn, ze is door de Trix gehypnotiseerd':zei Mirta.

'bedankt voor de je uitleg, laten we gaan':zei Flora.

'wacht ik weet een kortere weg, ga door die tunnel's, achter me, zo komen jullie er sneller, maar kijk uit, aan het einde staan er bewakers':zei Mirta.

'bedankt Mirta':zei Tecna.

'ik ga wel met jullie mee':zei Mirta.

'oké laten we maar gauw gaan':zei Flora.

Ze liepen door de tunnel, naar wolken toren.

Dit was mij 4e hoofdstuk. (R&R)

Bye! Pixie Musa.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Dit is mijn 5e hoofdstuk, vinden jullie het nog wel leuk?.

Veel lol!.

Hoofdstuk 5 : in wolken toren.

Stella, Tecna, Flora en Mirta liepen door de tunnel.

'zijn we er bijna?...ik vind het een beetje eng hier':zei Stella.

'kom op Stella….zo eng is het hier niet':zei Tecna.

'er is één probleem':zei Mirta.

' wat dan?':zei Flora.

'aan het eind van deze tunnel, staan altijd twee bewakers, maar als ze jullie zien':zei Mirta.

'dan versla we die twee toch gewoon':zei Stella.

'dat zal niet gemakkelijk zijn…maar het kan':zei Mirta.

Ze liepen verder in de tunnel, na twee minuten.

'ik maak me zorgen over Musa…ik hoop dat de Trix, haar in leven houden':zei Flora.

'ja…maar waarom…zouden ze Musa gevangen houden?':zei Stella.

'misschien was ze in het voordeel…om gepakt te worden?':zei Tecna.

'we zijn er':zei Mirta. En wees naar een deur.

'oké…laten we gaan':zei Stella en maakte de deur open. Maar opeens stond er voor haar, twee groten reusachtige groene draken.

'fijn Stella':zei Flora.

'we moeten ons zelf verdedigen…':zei Tecna en vloog omhoog.

Stella en Flora volgde haar.

'oké hier beesten':zei Flora en uit haar hand kwam een soort groene straal, de straal kwam hard aan tegen één van de draken.

'meiden ik kan niets doen, zonder me ring'zei Stella.

'ook zonder je ring kan je iets doen, verblind één van die draken':zei Mirta en kreeg een staart slag in haar gezicht en viel op de grond.

'Mirta!':zei Flora en vloog naar Mirta.

' Tecna power':zei Tecna en uit haar hand kwam een groene straal en raakte ook één van de draken.

'ik weet het, RIJZENDE ZON: riep Stella en er kwam vel licht, de draken schrokken zich een ongeluk en gingen gauw weg.

' Yea! Ik heb ze verslagen!':zei Stella en maakte zowat een dansje.

' dat is heel mooi Stella':zei Tecna met een zucht en vloog samen met Stella naar Flora en Mirta.

'is alles goed met haar?':zei Tecna.

'ik weet niet…haar achter hoofd bloed een beetje, van haar val':zei Flora.

'het gaat meiden, bedankt….maar jullie moeten het zonder mij doen':zei Mirta.

'hoezo, we weten de weg niet':zei Stella.

'als mijn school hoofd me ziet met jullie..dan hang ik…jullie moeten uit het zicht blijven, ze houden Musa vast in de hogen toren kamer':zei Mirta.

'één vraagje….hoe weet je het allemaal':zei Stella.

'ik ken een handige spreuk…. met die spreuk kon zien wat de Trix verstoppen…maar er is geen tijd om alles uitlegen…ga nu…de lessen zijn al begonnen….misschien is dat gemakkelijk':zei Mirta.

'bedankt Mirta…we zien je hier terug':zei Flora en liep met Tecna en Stella mee.

De meiden liepen voorzichtig in de gangen. Ze liepen helemaal tot de toren kamer.

Ze stonden weer voor een deur.

'dit keer ga ik hem niet openen':zei Stella.

'ik maak het wel open':zei Tecna met een zucht en maakte de deur open.

Ze zagen een elektrische bol met daar in….

'Musa!':zei Tecna.

'meiden jullie zijn er…ik was bang dat jullie niet kwamen…en waarom wisten jullie':zei Musa en werd onderbroken Flora.

'dat vertelen we later wel':zei Flora.

'als er een later komt':zei een stem.

De meiden keken, het was Bloom.

'Bloom?':zei Stella.

Dit was mijn 5e hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

Pixie musa. (R&R alsjeblieft)


	6. Chapter 6

Ey allemaal. dit is mijn 6e hoofdstuk. Bye.

Hoofd stuk 6 : het gevecht.

'Bloom?…waarom ben je bij de trix?':zei Musa.

'doet er niet doe…ik weet dat jullie niet echt zijn':zei Bloom.

'doe niet zo idioot Bloom….laten we gewoon terug gaan en…uitpraten':zei Tecna.

'ach kijk eens wie er zijn':zei Stormy en haar zusjes waren er bij gekomen.

'laat Musa gaan en….Bloom':zei Flora.

'is goed…..maar jij mijn prinsesje van Solaira…..vecht jij maar eerst tegen je vriendin Bloom':zei Icy.

'ik dacht het niet': zei Stella.

'oké dan vind je het niet erg als Musa eraan gaat, als ze lang in die bol zit, krijgt ze geen zuurstof': zei Icy.

'oké…laat eerst Musa gaan':zei Stella.

Darcy knipte met haar vinders en de bol verdween.

'Magie Winx':zei Musa en Bloom en ze transformeren.

Flora,Musa en Tecna vochten tegen de Trix, en Stella vocht tegen Bloom. Maar Stella had haar scepter niet en kon niet gemakkelijk winnen.

'alsjeblieft verander':zei Bloom en uit haar handen kwamen vuurballen uit. Stella ontweek de aanvallen.

Bij Flora, zij vocht tegen Stormy. Uit Stormy's hand kwamen bliksemflitsen. Flora werd geraakt en viel bewusteloos. Tecna en Musa vlogen naar haar toe.

Musa maakt een soort kracht veld om haar heen om de aanvallen tegen te houden.

'kom zusjes ons werk is gedaan op naar Solaira':zei Icy.

Bij Stella.

'Bloom hou op ik ben het Stella….je beste vriendin':zei Stella en bleef de aanvallen ontwijken.

'je bent geen vriendin…je bent iemand anders…je probeert me te vermoorden': zei Bloom en bleef aan vallen.

'Bloom!….luister naar Stella':zei Tecna.

'je moet weten wie je bent':zei Musa.

'ja…je moet het weten je bent gehersenspoeld…door de Trix':zei Flora die bij was gekomen.

Opeens stopte Bloom met aan vallen en vloog naar beneden. Éénmaal op de grond kreeg Bloom tranen in haar ogen. Stella en de anderen gingen naar haar toe.

'oh….het spijt me zo Stella':zei Bloom.

'is niet erg Bloom jij kon het niet weten':zei Stella en veegde een traan weg.

'jullie haten me vast':zei Bloom.

'nee Bloom….je bent een van de winx…':zei Musa.

'dat klopt…je was misschien dom…maar je blijft onze vriendin':zei Tecna.

'bedankt meiden':zei Bloom. De meiden gaven elkaar een groep knuffel.

'ene weet je ook wat de trix nu gaan doen':zei Flora.

'ja….en Stella…':zei Bloom.

'ja?':zei Stella.

'ik wil het niet zeggen maar…de trix gaan je woonplaats aanvallen':zei Bloom.

'nee toch':zei Musa.

'we moeten er gauw heen':zei Stella. En de meiden gingen naar Solaria.

Dit was mijn 6e hoofdstuk (R&R).

Bye .


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Ey allemaal. Dit is mijn 7e hoofdstuk.

Hoofdstuk 7 : In Solaria.

De meiden van winx liepen gauw naar Mirta. Toen ze er waren.

'ik ben blij dat je weer aan onze kant staat Bloom':zei Mirta.

'ja is…goed…maar weet je hoe we naar Solaria kunnen gaan?..':zei Bloom.

'ja de Trix gaan Solaria aanvallen': zei Musa.

'oké…ik begrijp het.':zei Mirta en toverde een poort.

'kunnen we zo naar Solaria?':zei Stella.

'ja…om de poort weer te openen moet je de scepter gebruiken, of zeggen: katwijs in magix':zei Mirta.

'oké is goed':zei Tecna en liep door de poort en de anderen volgen haar.

'nog bedankt Mirta…als ik iets terug kan doen?':zei Flora.

'hoef niet Flora ga maar gauw':zei Mirta.

Flora volgde de anderen. De meiden waren in Solaria, ze zagen dat er veel puin was, en er liepen kleine enge monsters, ze zagen er uit als grote kakkerlakken.

'oké en nu?':zei Musa.

'aanvallen':zei Flora en vloog samen met Tecna omhoog. Ze vielen een paar monsters aan.

'goed….Stella en Bloom…ga opzoek naar de Trix…wij handelen het hier af':zei Musa.

'oké…doe voorzichtig':zei Bloom en samen vloog ze samen met Stella weg.

In Solaria, waren ook een paar feeën aan het vechten, de wachters van het koninklijk paleis.

Daar waren de trix.

'daar zijn ze!':zei Stella.

'oh…moeten jullie er ook weer mee bemoeien':zei Icy.

'geef Stella's ring terug!':zei Bloom.

'echt niet…jij heb het ons gegeven':zei Stormy.

'alleen……omdat jullie me er in hebben geluisd':zei Bloom.

'oh…is kleine feetje boos?…geen zorgen ik weet iets..om je verdriet te laten ophouden':zei Darcy en uit haar handen kwam een paarse straal. Bloom en Stella werden allebei geraakt.

De trix lachten zich een ongeluk.

'oh..ja…vuile heks!':zei Bloom en uit haar hand kwam een vuurstraal. Die raakte Darcy en Stormy. Uit Icy's handen kwam een ijsstraal. Stella werd geraakt en was bevroren.

'Stella! Nee!':zei Bloom en zag dat Stella een blok ijs was.

'hahaha! ….arme Bloom….je heb je eigen vriendin niet eens kunnen reden':zei Icy.

'Stella!': riep Flora. De anderen waren er bij gekomen.

'ik heb het gehad met jullie…heksen!':zei Bloom en ze werd hellemaal verlicht, ze gebruikten de kracht van de drakenvlam. Er kwam een lichten knal. De trix besloten om weg te gaan.

De monsters verdwenen ook. Bloom legde haar handen op de bevroren Stella.

Het ijs smolt en Stella werd wakker.

'is alles goed Stella?':zei Tecna.

'het….gaat…wel…alleen…..ik..verrek van de kou…':zei Stella.

'waar is de ring?':zei Musa.

'de Trix hebben hem nog':zei Bloom.

'laten we terug gaan naar elfea en een plan maken':zei Flora.

'is..goed':zei Stella.

'katwijs magix!':zei Musa en er kwam een poort, en ze gingen terug naar elfea. In elfea.

De meiden liepen naar hun kamer.

'oké…wat voor plan maken we: zei Tecna.

'een plan….die jullie niet zouden vergeten':zei een stem.

'nou..eh..we kunnen het uitleggen':zei Bloom.

Het was Griselda, de assistent van de schoolhoofd.

'dames, kom mee':zei Griselda. De meiden gingen met haar mee.

'wat..zou er aan de hand zijn':zei Stella.

'ik weet niet Stella…ik hoop niks ergens':zei Musa.

'laten..we maar afwachten':zei Tecna.

Wil je weten hoe dit afloop?. Zie je in de volgende hoofdstuk van winx club.

Pixie Musa. Vergeet niet te R&R.


	8. hoofdstuk 8

Ey dit is mijn 8e hoofdstuk. Zullen de meiden van de Winx straf krijgen?

Lees maar.

Hoofdstuk 8 : de stoffel troffel spreuk.

'meisjes….ik ben zeer teleurgesteld…en vooral op jou Bloom': zei Feragonda.

De winx zaten in het kantoor van hun schoolhoofd.

'ik begrijp niet…waarom jij Bloom, heb aangesloten bij de Trix': zei Feragonda.

'mevrouw laat het me uitleggen':zei Bloom.

'wat valt er uit te leggen?…je hebt je vriendinnen in gevaar gebracht…en Solaria':zei Griselda.

'maar…':zei Bloom maar ze werd onderbroken door Feragonda.

'geen gemard Bloom…je krijg straf…en ik hoop dat je er wat van kan leren':zei Feragonda en hield haar handen in de lucht en haalt Bloom's krachten uit haar.

De winx zaten op Stella's kamer.

'geen zorgen maken Bloom….we bedenken wel iets':zei Musa.

'misschien':zei Bloom en lag lang uit op Stella's bed.

'kom de lessen gaan zo beginnen, we hebben wel geluk gehad…anders kregen we meer op ons dak':zei Tecna.

'hoe bedoel je?':zei Stella.

'anders waren we te laat voor de lessen':zei Tecna.

'dat is waar':zei Musa.

De meiden liepen naar de lessen.

'weet je Bloom…ik ga vanmiddag naar de bib..om op te zoeken hoe we je kracht terug krijgen':zei Flora.

Na alle lessen zaten Bloom en Stella buiten.

'weet je Stella…ik zón spijt':zei Bloom.

'is niet erg Bloom…ik heb ook veel fouten gemaakt':zei Stella.

'zoals die keren dat je per ongeluk die ene les van prof wizgiz, doen de parel bek slang los liet?':zei Bloom.

'zo iets ja':zei Stella.

Toen kwamen Musa en Tecna.

'Bloom!..Stella!…komen jullie Flora heeft een spreuk gevonden':zei Musa.

Ze waren op Flora's kamer.

'hier is het…de spreuk heet : stoffel troffel':zei Flora. En liet de pagina zien.

'oké…en wat hij?':zei Tecna.

'hij zorgt er voor dat Bloom zijn krachten krijgt…allen, niet al haar kracht':zei Flora.

'het is een begin Flora…Dan heeft Bloom tenminste iets':zei Stella.

'dat is ook weer waar…..ben je er klaar voor Bloom?':zei Flora en deed alvast haar handen in de lucht.

'ik ben klaar':zei Bloom.

'Stoffel Troffel':zei Flora en uit haar hand kwam een kleine gele straal, de straal raakte Bloom, toen was de straal weg.

'en?….voel je iets?':zei Musa.

Bloom toverde iets en er kwam een kleine vuurbal uit haar hand.

'oké..je beschikt de helft van je kracht..laten we vanavond aar wolkentoren gaan':zei Stella.

'is goed..mare kan ik nog transformeren?':zei Bloom.

'ik denk het wel':zei Flora.

'oké…vanavond starten..operatie ring pakken':zei Stella.

'wat is dat nou weer voor operatie?':zei Tecna.

'geen idee….het moest toch klinken?': zei Stella.

'oké?':zei Musa.

'goed latten we voorbereid zijn':zei Bloom.

'ja..gelijk heb je…de kracht van de winx club':zei Musa.

Bloom knikte, en ze hop dat ze de ring gauw vinden.

Dit was mijn 8e hoofdstuk. Hij is wel een beetje kort als ik eerlijk ben. (R&R).

Tot de volgende hoofdstuk!


	9. hoofdstuk 9

Ey dit is mijn 9e hoofdstuk.

Hoofdstuk 9: operatie ring pakken.

Het was avond, en de winx meiden liepen voorzichtig door de donkeren gangen van elfea.

'dit is best eng':zei Flora.

'kom op Flora…zeg nou niet dat je bang bent':zei Stella.

'praat wat zachter alsjeblieft…willen jullie soms dat ze wakker worden?':zei Musa.

Ze waren buiten en liepen door de poort en naar het bos.

'oké laten we transformeren':zei Tecna.

'Magix winx!':zei ze tegelijk. Toen ze getransformeerd waren vlogen ze naar wolkentoren. Onder weg.

'meiden…ik het gevoel dat ik verzwak':zei Bloom die een beetje ging dalen.

'kan niet…die spreuk werkte net zo goed':zei Tecna.

'het werkt vast maar voor heel even':zei Flora. Op eens was Bloom weer normaal en viel naar benden, Stella ving haar op.

'bedankt Stella, ik denk dat ik te voet ga':zei Bloom.

'hoef niet':zei Flora en toverde een groot vliegende blad. Stella zetten Bloom op de blad.

'laten maar weer gaan':zei Stella. Ze vlogen naar wolkentoren. Toen ze er waren. Vlogen ze naar de toren kamer waar Musa eerst vast zat.

'oké…hoe komen we binnen?':zei Musa.

'idee…':zei Tecna en uit haar hand kwam een groenen straal, die een raam kapotmaakte.

'leuk Tecna…en hoe komen we erin?…die raam is klein':zei Stella.

'hm….':zei Musa en vloog naar het raam en haar handen werden blauw en de kapote raam werd groter.

'goed..Musa..laten we gaan':zei Bloom. En ze gingen door het raam. In de kamer lag er veel troep.

'waar beginnen we met zoeken?':zei Flora.

'waar beginnen we zusjes?':zei Icy. De trix kwamen binnen, het leek of ze wisten dat de winx terugkwamen.

'maar hoe?':zei Bloom.

'we wisten al dat jullie er aan kwamen':zei Darcy.

'jullie zochten vast dit':zei Icy en haalde Stella's ring tevoorschijn.

'geef me ring terug':zei Stella.

'misschien…….niet…':zei Stormy en uit haar hand kwamen bliksem schichten. De winx ontweken de aanval.

'sonic blast':zei Musa. Maar voor ze iets kon doen werd ze al geraakt door een ijs straal van Icy.

'wat een tijd verspilling':zei Icy.

'waarom moesten jullie die ring':zei Bloom.

'omdat daar een grote kracht in zit wat Stella nog niet wist':zei Stormy.

'een grote kracht?':zei Tecna.

'ja en dit is hem':zei Icy. De ring veranderde in een scepter. De scepter gloeide vel. Icy sloeg er meer, en er kwam een grote krachtige gelen draak uit en wou de winx aan vallen,maar hij stopte en verdween weer.

'wat was dat?':zei Flora.

'hoe kan dit?':zei Darcy.

'die draak had ze moeten veertigen':zei Stormy.

Opeens kwam de schoolhoofd van wolken toren mevrouw Gryffen.

'wat in alle planeten gebeurt hier?':zei Gryffen.

'nou…eh..we kunnen het uitleggen…':zei Bloom.

'mond houden…ik neem gelijk contact op met jullie schoolhoofd…en wat jullie betreft…Icy,Darcy en Stormy…jullie zijn voor 5 weken geschorst..':zei Gryffen.

de winx zaten bij Faragonda.

'ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven meiden…ik ben erg geschrokken..wat Gryffen heeft verteld': zei Faragonda.

'maar….laat het me uitleggen':zei Bloom.

'ik luister':zei Faragonda.

'ik werd bedrogen door de trix….ze zeiden dat Stella me wou vermoorden…en dat ze niet waren wat ze zijn…ze wouden dat ik Stella vermoord en de ring aan ze wou geven…zou is dat ongeveer gebeurt':zei Bloom.

'oké Bloom…ik begrijp het…en ik geloof dat dit van jou is Stella':zei Faragonda en gaf de ring aan Stella.

'ik heb hem weer terug bedankt':zei Stella.

'bedank Gryffen maar zij heeft de ring aan me gegeven, en jullie hadden geluk dat ze kwam, ga jullie maar terug naar je kamer, het is al laat en jullie moeten morgen vroeg opstaan':zei Faragonda.

'is goed':zei Flora met een gaap.

'oh…Bloom…ik geef je krachten nog terug':zei Faragonda. Een rode vonk ging in Bloom.

' bedankt..en welterusten':zei Bloom. De winx gingen naar hun kamer en vielen als een blok in slaap.

Dit was mijn 9e hoofdstuk. Graag R&R alsjebliefd.

BYE! BYE!


	10. hoofdstuk 10

Ey allemaal dit is mijn 10e hoofdstuk. Veel LOL

Hoofdstuk 10 : de mysterie van de Solaria draak.

Bloom zat op haar kamer, ze dacht aan allemaal wat er gebeurt was in wolkentoren, wie was trouwens die gele draak, maar voor dat Bloom wat kon zeggen kwamen Musa en Flora binnen.

'Bloom…is alles goed?.. we hebben je niet gezien bij de lessen':zei Musa.

'je hebt toch niet gespijbeld?…of wel?': zei Flora.

'nee….ik..ik..voelde me niet zo fijn…ik denk..dat ik gewoon moe ben':zei Bloom die van haar bed af ging.

'oh…oké..mare..Stella wil vanavond naar Magix…om wat te doen…of zo':zei Musa.

'ga je ook mee?':zei Flora.

'nou…nee…ik ga naar de bibliotheek…wat te vinden over die gele draak van gisteren':zei Bloom.

'is…goed…weet je het zeker?':zei Flora.

'ja Flora…ik weet het zeker..':zei Bloom.

Bloom liep naar de bib. Toen ze er was keek ze rond.

'waar zal ik kijken?…hm…misschien…een boek over Solaria':zei Bloom en er kwam een boek in haar handen, ze ging aan een tafel zitten en sloeg het boek open.

'hm…hier staat….wel wat over de geschiedenis…maar..':zei Bloom en sloeg nog wat bladzijdes verder.

'hm….volgens mij is het deze….De Solaria draak…ja deze moet ik hebben':zei Bloom en nam het boek mee en ze ging lezen wat er over die draak te vertellen was.

Toen het avond was, waren Stella, Musa, Flora en Tecna terug, en Bloom vertelde wat over de draak.

'De Solaria draak...was één van de scheppers van Magix…..hij werkte samen met de rode draak…je weet wel van de drakenvlam….en de Solaria draak maakte Solaria en de ring van jou Stella…hij verzegelde zijn Zon en maan krachten in de ring, en hij zal ontwaken als de fee van zon en maan hem gebruikt':zei Bloom.

'jeetje…Stella…daar heb je nooit wat van verteld?':zei Tecna.

'ik wis het ook niet…mijn ouders hebben er nooit wat over verteld':zei Stella.

'hm…het is wel raar…dus er waren twee draken die Magix schiep':zei Musa.

'je hebt gelijk Musa…het is inderdaad raar':zei Flora.

'het word tijd dat we deze mysterie gaan oplossen':zei Tecna.

'inderdaad….maar hoe?':zei Musa.

'hm….ik weet niet…misschien….kunnen we jou ring uitproberen'"zei Flora.

'kan…laten we het doen en..':zei Stella en haar mobiel ging af.

'met Stella…hm…ja…ja…nu?….ik weet niet…ik zal wat gaan doen en….oh…juist ja…ik begrijp het…hoe laat?….dat is wel…laat..moet het echt?…goed..ik zie dan…doei':zei Stella. en deed haar mobiel terug in haar broekzak.

'wie belde er?…Sky?':zei Musa.

'nee..het was mijn….vader..':zei Stella.

'je vader?….wat wou hij?…is er iets thuis gebeurt?':zei Flora.

'nou…hij wilde me spreken…over iets…maar wat dat weet ik niet.':zei Stella.

'hoe laat ga je?':zei Tecna.

'rond half acht':zei Stella.

'laten we morgen maar oefen met die ring':zei Bloom.

'is ook goed':zei Musa.

'goed..laten we maar gaan naar de les':zei Flora.

Ze liepen naar hun Les.

Dit was mijn 10e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

Wil je weten wat de vader van Stella wil?.

Wacht maar af, wat er zal gebeuren.


	11. hoofdstuk 11

Dit is mijn 11e hoofdstuk. De reden waarom het zo lang duurde, tot ik deze hoofdstuk stuurde, is, omdat ik het erg irri vin om wat te verzinnen, wat de vader van Stella nou wil!.

Genoeg geklets, laat ik verder gaan met me hoofdstuk.

Hoofdstuk 11 : vervelend nieuws voor Stella.

Toen de winx klaar waren met de lessen, zaten ze in de kamer van Stella.

'wat moet me vader nou weer?…..me ouders zijn gescheiden!…wat moet hij dan!':zei Stella.

'hm….wat erg raar was..is dat hij er niet, was bij de aanval van de trix';zei Musa.

'misschien……hij wil iets vertellen…over die draak':zei Bloom die uit het raam keek.

'kan allemaal…maar we weten niet zeker':zei Tecna.

Tegen de avond.

'nou..ik ga…tot zo':zei Stella en liep de deur uit.

'zal het goed gaan?': zei Flora.

'ik denk het wel':zei Bloom.

Toen het 10 uur was.

'Stella..ze is nog steeds niet terug…':zei Musa die van de stoel af ging.

'ja…misschien is het…ernstig':zei Tecna.

'kom…we gaan op zoek naar haar':zei Bloom.

Buiten, was het ijskoud, het was in de lucht helder, de sterren en de maan waren goed te zien.

Maar in het zwarte modder moeras. Was het stik donker.

'hier vinden we haar nooit Bloom':zei Flora.

'misschien…stil eens':zei Bloom en deed een struik opzij, en zag Stella met haar vader.

De meiden zaten stil te luisteren.

'lieverd….ik weet dat je hier het erg fijn vind maar…':zei Stella's vader.

'wat zeg die?':zei Musa.

'stil!':zei Tecna.

'wat dan?…':zei Stella.

'nou..na die aanval van de Trix en dat je vriendin met hen hebt samen gewerkt….zullen we moeten…':zei Stella's vader.

'ik hoop niet…nee…ze mag..':zei Flora.

'stil':zeiden Bloom en Tecna.

'VERHUIZEN…NAAR SELAMA!…WAAROM!': riep Stella uit.

Bloom, Flora, Musa en Tecna schrokken zich te pletter.

'het is het beste…anders…zijn we niet meer veilig…en daar is ook een feeën school…dus..ik heb met je school hoofd gesproken…ik haal je daar over 2 dagen op':zei Stella's vader.

'MAAR PAP!….IK WIL NIET WEG!…ELFEA!…DAT IS MIJN SCHOOL…EN IK GA NIET WEG!': zei Stella.

'DAT IS HET BESTE STELLA!..IK ZIE JE OVER 2 DAGEN!….IN DIE TIJD KAN JE SPULLEN BIJ ELKAAR HALEN…EN AFSCHEID NEMEN': zei Stella's vader woest. Hij ging weer weg.

Stella kreeg tranen in haar ogen en ging zitten op een steen zitten.

Bloom ging naar haar toe.

'Stella?…wij zorgen er voor…dat jij niet weg gaat': zei Bloom.

De anderen kwamen ook.

'bedankt meiden': zei Stella. Ze maakte een groep knuffel.

Dit was me 11e hoofdstuk. Eigenlijk wel een beetje kort. Maar je weet wel wat Stella's vader wil. ENJOY! (R&R).


	12. hoofdstuk 12

Dit is mijn 12e hoofdstuk.en dat gedoe met Stella?. geen zorgen…het…gaat..(hoop ik zelf) goed. Mare ik blijf ik niet lullen, hier is mijn hoofdstuk. Lees maar!.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 12: opnieuw gevaar.

In de kamer van de winx.

'oh…Stella…het spijt me….waarom moet je verhuizen':zei Musa.

'me vader…zei…dat het beste is': zei Stella.

'hm…dat is erg maf…waarom zou dat het beste zijn?':zei Tecna.

'geen idee….maar we zorgen er voor..dat Stella niet weg gaat':zei Bloom.

De volgende ochtend zat Bloom samen met Flora in de bib.

'hm…..hier in staat niets in over een kwade gek….die de thuis van Stella, aanviel':zei Flora.

'hm….er moet toch iets in staan':zei Bloom.

'zo als wat?': zei Flora die haar boek dicht deed.

'hm….. dit?': zei Bloom, die Flora een plaatje liet zien, van een vrouw , die half draak en mens was.

'wie is die gast?':zei Flora.

'eh….,Marien…..zij was…een heks..die misbruik maakte van de solaria draak, zij wou dat de draak in haar handen kwam…om over Solaria te heersen….':zei Bloom.

'waarom..maakte zij misbruik van die draak?':zei Flora.

'nou…zij was een bewaker van de draak….en ze wou met zijn kracht er van door gaan….dus de vader van Stella…heeft haar verbannen…..en misschien is ze ontsnapt':zei Bloom.

'maar waarom…wilde de Trix die draak?':zei Flora.

'misschien wilde..hun ook die kracht…dat weet je toch?':zei Bloom.

'ja…dat weet ik..maar waarom…ik denk niet dat hun ook Solaria willen overheersen…hun zijn niet echt sterk om zo iets te doen':zei Flora.

'je heb gelijk…gelukkig is het..zaterdag…kom mee..laten we naar de anderen gaan en het vertellen':zei Bloom. En ze renden naar de anderen toe.

Ergens ver weg. Was een kleine schip, in dat schip zat Marien. Een kwade heks die ontsnap was uit de verban gevangenis. Ze had heel lang zwart haar (tot aan haar benen). Ze vloog richting Magix.

'eindelijk…ik ben vrij…ik zal dit keer de kracht van de Solaria draak krijgen..hahaha':zei Marien met een kwaadaardige lach.

Terug in Elfea. Bloom en Flora vertelde alles.

'hm…..daarom..moet Stella verhuizen?':zei Musa.

'we moeten…haar tegen houden':zei Stella.

'weet je ook hoe?': zei Tecna.

'hm…we komen haar wel tegen…ooit…laten we naar het zwarte modder moeras gaan':zei Bloom.

'waarom?':zei Musa.

'kom gewoon':zei Bloom. In het Moeras.

'Bloom?…waarom moeten we hier zijn?':zei Tecna.

'hm….mijn gevoel zegt…dat Marien hier vlakbij is….':zei Bloom.

'waarom denk je dat?':zei Stella.

'ze wil jou ring Stella…..dus we kunnen haar gewoon hier naar toe lokken…als we haar willen verslaan….dan hoef jij niet te verhuizen':zei Bloom.

'goed..idee…maar kunnen we haar wel verslaan?':zei Tecna.

'ik denk het wel Tecna…we moeten gewoon samen werken':zei Flora.

'MAIGIX!….'riep Bloom.

'WINX!': riepen Flora, Stella, Musa en Tecna. Ze gingen transformeren.

'en nu maar hopen dat ze komt…':zei Musa.

'geen zorgen feeentjes…ik ben er al':zei Marien.

De winx schokken zich te pletter, en draaiden zich om, en ze zagen Marien….de vreselijke Heks van Magix.

* * *

Dit was mijn 12e hoofdstuk. Willen jullie A.U.B. R&R!. 


	13. hoofdstuk 13

Nou…jullie weten nu ongeveer, dat er een nieuwe kwaad is en zo….maar ik heb één vraag. Zullen de meiden van de winx gaan winnen?. Misschien wel of niet?…ach weet ik veel. Veel plezier.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 13 : de mislukte strijd.

'dus…jij ben Marien?':zei Bloom. De vrouw keek met haar draak achtige ogen naar Bloom.

'ja…en ik weet jullie plan ook':zei Marien.

'oh..ja?':zei Flora.

'denken jullie nou echt…dat jullie me kunnen verslaan?': zei Marien.

'nou…wij zijn met meer':zei Musa.

'hahaha…nou en…..maar als jullie het oneerlijk vinden?':zei Marien.

In de lucht kwamen allemaal kleine draakjes, met grote sabel tanden.

'mij kleine vriendjes…helpen me wel…VAL AAN!': riep Marien en de draken vielen aan.

De winx gingen uit elkaar. Stella en Tecna vielen als eerst aan, daarna vielen Musa, Bloom en Flora ook. Zo ging het door, toen kreeg Stella een straal in haar rug, van Marien.

'nou…nou…ik dacht dat je sterker was?':zei Marien.

'ben ik ook':zei Stella die opstond en wou haar aanvallen.

'nee Stella…spaar je krachten…we moeten eerst deze gekke schepsels verslaan':zei Bloom.

'ja…maar het duurt een eeuwigheid voordat we deze schepsels hebben verslagen':zei Stella.

Toen eindelijk al die draken waren verslagen.

'zo Marien…nu ben je alleen':zei Bloom.

Marien vloog omhoog, door haar groten draken vleugels. De winx vlogen achter aan.

'jullie hebben misschien die beesten wel verslagen…maar ik ben niet te verslaan':zei Marien.

'je vergist je lelijk Marien':zei Flora die Marien al eerst aan viel, met haar groene straal.

Maar het hielp niet echt.

Bloom en Musa vielen ook aan, maar ook dat hielp niet.

'jullie zielige straaltjes doen me niets….maar dit doet wel wat!':zei Marien, en uit haar hand kwam een zwaarte sterke straal, Tecna maakte een bescherm schild , maar de straal was te sterk en de winx vielen naar beneden.

'hahahah!':zei Marien, en ze vloog naar beneden.

'ik…ik..denk..dat ze gewoon te sterk is':zei Musa die overeind kwam.

'we moeten gewoon…proberen':zei Bloom die Stella hielp met opstaan.

'zeg….waar..is Flora?': zei Tecna die ook opstond.

'DAAR!':zei Stella en wees naar Marien die Flora vast hield.

'FLORA!': riepen Musa en Bloom.

'hahaha...ik hou haar even voor een tijdje..,Stella….als je me de ring niet geeft, binnen 24 uur…dan zie je vriendinnetje nooit meer terug':zei Marien en ze verdween met Flora.

Er viel een korte stilte.

'nee!…we zijn haar kwijt met Flora!':zei Stella.

'en als jij niet de ring geeft…dan gaat ze dood!':zei Musa.

'laten…we..we een plan bedenken':zei Tecna.

'en weet je ook wat voor Plan?…die Marien is ergens in Magix of zo':zei Musa.

'heb jij dan een idee?':zei Tecna.

'om dit moment niet….':zei Musa.

'meiden…dit is niet de juiste moment..om ruzie te maken..laten terug naar Elfea…en dan zien we wel':zei Bloom en de meiden vlogen naar Elfea, in hoop een plan te bedenken, om Flora te redden.

* * *

Dit was de hoofdstuk. Ik zei toch dat alles goed zal komen….nou…misschien niet…nou ja lees maar verder in het volgende hoofdstuk!. (R&R!) 


	14. hoofstuk 14

Dit is mij 14e hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie benieuwd zijn, hoe de winx, Flora gaan redden?.

Misschien lezen jullie dit wel in deze hoofdstuk.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 14 : het idee van Musa.

De winx zaten verslagen in Musa en Tecna's kamer.

'en?….weten..jullie al…iets?': zei Bloom.

'ik kan nergens op komen':zei Tecna.

'er moet toch iets zijn': zei Stella die op Musa's bed ging zitten.

'hm….ik weet misschien wel wat…maar ik moet dan wel even naar de bib': zei Musa.

'is goed Musa…als je iets weet hoe we Flora moeten redden':zei Bloom.

Musa zat in de bib.

'hm…hier misschien…of…..hier nee..hm.ik heb iets nodig over hoe je vijanden kan op sporen zonder kaart':zei Musa en ze kreeg een boek in haar handen.

'magiërs van muiziek?….wat moet ik daar mee?…ik zocht dit niet, maar…':zei Musa en het boek ging open.

'muziek..om je vijanden en vrienden te zoeken?….bingo!':zei Musa en ging weer terug naar de anderen.

'maar hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?': zei Tecna.

'simpel….ik moet alleen deze noten te spelen en we kunnen zien waar Flora is': zei Musa en pakte haar fluit.

'oké?…als het helpt?':zei Bloom.

Musa speelde op haar fluit. Er kwam een mooi muiziek uit, en naar een paar seconde, kwam er een cirkel op de grond. Daar in zagen de meiden Flora in kooi, in een grot.

'die grot zit vlakbij Solaria!..de buur planeet Salamario':zei Stella, en de cirkel verdween toen Musa stopte met spelen.

'goed gedaan Musa!…laten we daar naar toe gaan':zei Tecna.

'we kunnen beter vanavond doen…anders vind Feragonda het verdacht, dat we er niet zijn':zei Bloom.

'dat is waar':zei Tecna.

'oké..laten we nu een plan bedenken hoe we daar moeten komen…en wat we moeten doen':zei Bloom.

Bij Flora.

'LAAT ME ERUIT!':riep Flora.

'hahahah!…je vriendinnetjes..kunnen je niet vinden in deze grot':zei Marien.

'waarom…wil je nou perse die ring van Stella':zei Flora.

'dan krijg de kracht van de Solaria draak…en dan ik heersen':zei Marien.

'ach…we houden je toch tegen…je bent heus niet zo sterk':zei Flora.

'hm…ik word inderdaad een beetje zwakjes…maar ik kan jou krachten wel gebruiken': zei Marien en ze deed haar hand voor Flora. Al haar krachten werden uitgezogen en Flora was weer normaal.

'hm…nu ben je niets..meer':zei Marien en met haar hand voor Flora. Maakte ze haar slecht.

Flora kreeg draken vleugels, rode ogen, draken klauwen, een staart en twee horens.

'ahahaha…nu zullen de feeën wel de ring geven..hahahahah!':zei Marien.

* * *

Dit was mijn 14e hoofdstuk. Nou eh..Flora is een beetje slecht geworden en Musa had een idee?….nou ja….tot de volgende hoofdstuk! ( vergeet niet te R&R). 


	15. hoofdstuk 15

Dit is mijn 15e hoofdstuk. Ik hoop wel dat jullie het leuk vinden?.

Oké hoef niet perse. Lees maar verder.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 15 : De schuilplaats

'oké..meiden..het is avond..laten we gaan':zei Bloom en de winx gingen naar het moeras.

'MAGIX WINX!':zeiden de winx-meiden. Toen ze getransformeerd waren. Zorgde Stella met haar scepter, dat ze naar de schuilplaats kwamen.

'is dit…haar grot…':zei Musa.

'ik denk het wel…kijk!':zei Bloom en wees naar Flora die uit de grot kwam.

'eh…Flora?…is alles goed?…je ziet er namelijk uit als een draak?':zei Tecna en wou naar haar toe gaan, maar voordat iemand nog wat kon doen. Kwam er uit Flora's hand een zwarte straal die Tecna raakte.

'TECNA!':riep Bloom. Maar Tecna werd weer normaal en was haar kracht kwijt.

'hahahah!…ik heb haar krachten nu…net als Flora…':zei Marien die Tecna ook veranderde in een half draak.

'nu zijn ze mijn persoonlijke hulpjes':zei Marien.

'je bent erg gek in je hoofd':zei Stella.

'meen je dat?….ach..ik hoef me daar geen zorgen over te maken…als je mij je ring geeft..laat ik je vrienden gaan…':zei Marien.

'ik dacht het niet!':zei Stella.

'oh…dan zul je eigen vriendinnen vermoorden…val aan':zei Marien en ging haar schuilplaats in. Flora en Tecna vielen, de anderen aan.

'we moeten wat doen':zei Musa die de stralen probeerde te ontwijken.

'we..kunnen ze niet aanvallen… ':zei Bloom.

'het moet wel…we kunnen ze zo redden':zei Stella en zwaaide met haar scepter.

'idee!…we kunnen de solaria draak om hulp vragen':zei Musa.

'ja..dat is een idee!':zei Bloom.

'oké..maar.hoe?':zei Stella.

'eh..geen idee':zei Bloom.

'eh… REIZENDE ZON!':zei Stella er kwam vel licht. Flora en Tecna kregen veel pijn en na een paar seconde waren ze weer normaal.

'Flora?……Tecna?':zei Bloom. Flora en Tecna deden hun ogen open.

'Bloom?….wat ben ik blij om je te zien':zei Flora.

'dat is mooi…maar jullie zijn wel je krachten kwijt':zei Musa.

'laten we dan naar Marien gaan…dan kunnen we pas onze krachten terug krijgen':zei Tecna.

'jullie hoefen niet perse in mijn grot te komen…ik versla jullie liever buiten..':zei Marien die buiten was gekomen.

'wij zijn er klaar voor':zei Stella.

'mooi….dan ontmoeten jullie je nood lot….hahaha!':zei Marien.

De winx maakte zich klaar voor de strijd tegen Marien.

* * *

Zal het gaan lukken?…..dan moet je verder lezen van me verhaal.

Groetjes (R&R)


	16. hoofdstuk 16

Yoh iedereen. Ik heb besloten, dat ik deze verhaal als eerst af zou maken, zodat ik mijn volgde verhaal kan sturen, of een nieuw hoofdstuk.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 16 : de oneindige strijd.

De winx stonden tegenover Marien.

'oké meiden…zijn jullie..klaar': zei Bloom.

'ik wel':zei Musa.

'mooi…Flora, Tecna…jullie moeten dekking zoeken':zei Bloom.

'is goed Bloom':zei Tecna. Tecna en Flora renen achter een stapel stenen.

'oké…kom op meiden':zei Stella en ze vlogen in de lucht, en Marien vloog ook omhoog.

'jullie hebben de verkeerde keus gemaakt…maar als jullie er aan willen, dan laat ik jullie wens in vervulling gaan':zei Marien en uit haar hand kwam een zwaarte straal.

'meiden…ga achter me staan….WALL OF DEFENS!':zei Musa en ze maakte een rode muur om de straal tegen te houden. Maar Musa was niet sterk genoeg om de straal tegen de houden.

'pak aan smerige heks";zei Bloom en ze gooide met haar vuurballen. Maar Marien ontweek de vuurballen.

'is dat alles?…ik zal jullie zien wat vechten is!':zei Marien en veranderde in een grote zwarte draak, ze had nu grote vleugels en een grote staart.

'nu hebben ze een probleem':zei Flora.

'we moeten toch iets doen':zei Tecna.

Maar voor ze het weten smakte Stella en Musa op de grond.

'Stella!..Musa':zei Tecna en ze gingen naar hun toe.

'meiden!…is alles goed?':zei Flora.

'ja…het gaat…wel..maar Marien heeft ons verlamd…ik kan me niet meer bewegen':zei Stella.

'nee..Bloom staat er alleen voor…':zei Flora.

'barst…ik moet haar allen verslaan….ik hoop dat ik sterk genoeg ben':zei Bloom.

Marien sloeg hard met haar staart, Bloom werd geraakt, en viel op de grond.

'BLOOM!':riepen Flora, Musa, Stella en Tecna uit.

Bloom stond weer op, en ze gebruikte de kracht van de draken vlam. Maar het weinig effect en ze werd tegen de stenen aan.

Bloom liep gewoond naar de anderen toe.

'we moeten iets anders verzinnen':zei Stella.

'ik..ik…weet..het misschien…we gebruiken jou ring…de solaria draak':zei Bloom.

'het kan….laten we het doen!':zei Stella ze pakte met moeiten de ring en probeerde het in de lucht te gooien, en de ring veranderde in haar scepter.

* * *

Wil je weten hoe ze de Solaria draak gaan gebruiken?. Lees dan verder. (R&R). 


	17. hoofdstuk 17

Dit is mijn 17e hoofdstuk. Ik ben bijna klaar met deze verhaal. Ik hoop gauw dat ik weer een hoofdstuk kan sturen.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 17: Stella hoeft niet te verhuizen.

Bloom pakte de scepter, en gaf het aan Stella.

'SOLARIA DRAAK!…IK ROEP U OP!': zei Stella. Er kwam geel licht en de mooie gele draak kwam uit de scepter. Uit zijn handen kwamen licht stralen.

Die Flora's en Tecna's krachten weer gaf.

Die Bloom weer sterk maakte. En Stella en Musa waren niet meer verlamt.

Marien schrok zich dood.

'oké meiden..in de cirkel':zei Bloom en ze makte een cirkel.

De draak deed zijn mond open en er kwam een grote krachtige straal.

Marien werd hard geraakt en ze werd weer normaal.

'we hebben haar verslagen':zei Musa.

'jullie hebben mij nog niet':zei Marien die opstond.

'oh ja?….':zei Bloom. En de rode draak kwam ook te voorschijn.

De rode en de solaria draak vielen allebei aan.

En de slechte heks Marien verdween voorgoed.

'wow…hebben haar verslagen':zei Tecna.

'we mogen de draken wel bedanken': zei Flora.

De draken verdwenen weer.

'kom laten we weet terug gaan naar Elfea':zei Musa.

'ja..ik ben wel aan mijn slaap toe';zei Stella en ze gingen weer terug naar Elfea.

Maar.

'stil…gelukkig is er niemand':zei Bloom en ze liepen voorzichtig door de gangen.

'meiden!…waarom zijn jullie nog op?': zei Feragonda die de winx had gezien.

'nou…eh…':zei Tecna.

'jullie zijn toch niet weer naar de trix gegaan?':zei Feragonda.

'nee..we…ik leg het wel uit':zei Bloom.

Na een paar minuten.

'oh…ik snap het….maar het is al laat…ga maar naar jullie kamer…we bespreken de rest morgen wel':zei Feragonda.

'oké':zei Musa.

'oh..Stella..ik heb met je vader gesproken…en…ik heb hem overtuigd dat je mag blijven':zei Feragonda.

'betekent dat ik niet hoef te verhuizen': zei Stella.

'ja…':zei Feragonda.

'YEA!':zei Stella.

'cool Stella!':zei Flora. De winx waren in hun appartement.

'ja…ik HOEF NIET WEG! ';zei Stella die helemaal vrolijk was.

' laten we morgen een feest houden';zei Musa.

'maar Musa…morgen is het eind feest voor Elfea…de jongens van red fontein komen ook':zei Bloom.

'ja dat is zo cool':zei Tecna.

'oké ik hoop dat het morgen avond erg cool word':zei Flora en de winx gingen slapen.

* * *

Dit was mijn 17e hoofdstuk, en ik zal zeggen, mijn verhaal is bijna klaar. ( R&R). 


	18. hoofdstuk 18

Nou ik ben bijna, klaar met dit verhaal, nog….een paar hoofdstukken en dan is dit klaar.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 18: het eind feest.

Het was een mooie dag en de winx waren wat aan het zoeken voor vanavond.

'wat dacht je van deze Bloom?': zei Flora die uit haar kast een groene jurk, met vlinders.

'ik…vind het wel..mooi…doe je die toch aan?':zei Bloom.

'oké….en..heb jij al iets?':zei Flora.

'nee…niet..':zei Bloom.

'anders leen je toch iets van mij?…of..van Stella':zei Flora en pakte een blauwe jurk, ook met vlinders uit haar kast.

'deze is mooi…..bedankt':zei Bloom.

'dank je…ik hoop dat je hem past':zei Flora en gaf de jurk aan Bloom. Bloom deed de jurk aan, het paste perfect.

'wow….hij is echt gaf….maar waarom deed jij hem niet aan…hij is echt mooi':zei Bloom.

'hij is voor me groot….en ik doe deze clip in me haar':zei Flora en pakte een haar clip met een rode roos erop.

'past wel goed':zei Bloom. Musa kwam binnen.

'meiden..komen jullie anders komen we te laat voor de les':zei Musa.

Ton de lessen afgelopen waren.

'hebben jullie zin in vanavond?': zei Stella.

'echt wel':zei Tecna.

'en dan kan ik prins Sky weer zien':zei Stella.

Die avond.

'zo wij zijn klaar…Stella schiet op!':zei Musa.

'ja…ja ik kom wel':zei Stella.

'mooi laten we gaan':zei Tecna.

Buiten was het helemaal verlicht, met lampen.

Er was een lange tafel, met drankjes en hapjes.

En een grote dansvloer.

'het is cooler…dan ik had gedacht':zei Musa.

Die avond waren de studenten, aan het dansen en plezier maken.

Bloom was aan het dansen met Bradon.

'je bent echt mooi…wis je dat?':zei Brandon.

'dank je…Bradon…':zei Bloom.

'wat ga jij in je zomervakantie doen?':zei Brandon.

'ik ga natuurlijk terug naar de aarde…naar me ouders…':zei Bloom.

'ik hoop dat je het leuk krijgt':zei Brandon. Bloom glimlachten.

'ik zal even wat…drinken halen…wil je ook?':zei Bradon.

'ja..graag':zei Bloom en Brandon liep weg.

'zo…en..Bloom':zei Stella plagend.

'ach hou op…':zei Bloom.

Brandon kwam terug.

'weet je..Brandon…ik vind je echt een toffe jongen':zei Bloom die het bekertje pakte.

'dank je…ik mag jou ook Bloom…je bent echt uniek':zei Brandon.

Die avond werd er ook vuurwerk afgestoken. Als een mooie afsluiting van het schooljaar.

* * *

Ik ben bijna klaar, nog twee hoofdstukken. (R&R!) 


	19. hoofdstuk 19

Dit is mijn 1 na laatste hoofdstuk. Ik vind dat ik erg ver ben met mijn verhalen.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 19 : de laatste aanval van de Trix.

De volgende dag. Kregen de studenten een dag vrij om hun spullen bij elkaar te zoeken.

Ook de Winx waren bezig.

'hm….Flora…heb jij mijn kam ergens gezien?':zei Bloom.

'ik heb hem laatst op je bureau gezien':zei Flora die wat kleren in haar koffer deed.

'oh..ik heb het al':zei Bloom en deed het in haar koffer.

'heh!..meiden…Stella..heeft een goed idee':zei Tecna.

'wat dan?..':zei Bloom.

'nou…we kunnen vanavond uiteten gaan…als ons afscheid feestje':zei Stella.

'wauw…dat lijk me gaaf':zei Flora.

In wolkentoren.

'zo..dus die meiden gaan uiteten…?':zei Icy.

'dit is de gelegenheid om die ring af te pakken':zei Stormy.

'waar wachten we op':zei Darcy.

'geduld zusjes…we wachten op het juiste moment':zei Icy.

Die avond liepen de Winx door Magix.

'oké…waar zullen we gaan eten?':zei Musa.

'wat dachten jullie van daar?':zei Bloom. En ze liepen langs een steeg en toen.

Kreeg Bloom een ijsstraal van Icy in haar rug.

'heh…spuitelfen…':zei Icy.

'jullie weer!':zei Bloom.

'volg ons dan…..of zijn jullie bang':zei Darcy uitdagend. De Trix vlogen in de lucht.

'MAGIC WINX!'riepen de meiden en ze vlogen ook in de lucht.

'nu die suffe heks van een Marien weg is kunnen wij nu de ring pakken':zei Icy.

'ik dacht het niet':zei Flora en uit haar hand kwam een groenen straal uit die Stormy raakte.

Stormy maakte een tornado en die raakte Tecna, Musa en Bloom.

Uit Stella's hand kwam een gele straal. Maar Darcy ontweek het, en ze deed een hypnose straal op Flora. Toen Flora naar beneden viel, ving Musa haar op.

'wat moeten we nu doen?':zei Tecna.

'ik weet niet':zei Bloom en ze viel aan met haar vuur krachten, en die vuurstraal raakte Icy en Stormy.

'de solaria draak, laten die om hulp vragen':zei Tecna.

'zal dat werken?':zei Flora.

'ja…goed idee…SOLARIA!': zei Stella en gooide haar ring in de lucht. Die veranderde in haar scepter. Stella zei de tekst om de draak vrij te laten komen.

De meiden maakte de cirkel en de Solaria draak viel aan. De Trix werden hard geraakt.

'we…we…krijgen jullie wel':zei Icy en de Trix gingen weer weg.

De draak verdween.

'die klus hebben we ook weer volbracht':zei Musa.

'ja…kom…ik sterf van de honger':zei Bloom. De meiden waren weer normaal en liepen naar een eet tent.

In de restaurant.

'ik zal het hier wel missen…ik bedoel een paar weken af van Elfea';zei Musa.

'ja…ik ook…maar we hebben wel een toffe jaar gehad':zei Bloom.

'zoals die keer, dat je bij de Trix aan wou sluiten?': zei Tecna.

'oké..oké…dat was een ongeluk…ze hebben mij bedrogen':zei Bloom.

'ja..maar gelukkig..was je weer bij zinnen gekomen':zei Musa.

'ja…maar heh…we zien elkaar weer volgend jaar weer':zei Flora.

'en ik ga volgend, verkering vragen aan Sky':zei Stella.

'ahahahahahahah':lachte Bloom,Flora, Musa en Tecna.

Toen ze alles opgegeten waren gingen ze teug naar Elfea.

* * *

Dit was de hoofdstuk. Het zal wel effe een tijde duren, dat ik de laatste hoofdstuk stuur. (R&R!). ENJOY. 


	20. hoofdstuk 20

Ik heb toch de tijd genomen om deze laatste hoofdstuk te typen.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 20 : de laatste dag.

'gaap…morgen meiden':zei Bloom die uit haar kamer kwam.

'morgen Bloom….heb je al je spullen bij elkaar gebracht?':zei Flora.

'ja…alles…ik ben nog moe…ik heb gister amber geslapen':zei Bloom.

'dat kan ik me voorstellen':zei Musa.

'meiden…komen jullie?…we moeten zo gaan':zei Tecna.

'waar is Stella?': zei Bloom.

'ze staat al buiten..kom':zei Tecna.

De winx pakte hun koffer's en gingen naar buiten.

'waarom moeten we hier staan?':zei Musa.

'Feragonda…houd een korte toespraak':zei Stella.

'mijn beste studenten….ik wil jullie een fijne zomervakantie wensen…en ik hoop jullie na de vakantie weer terug zijn…willen jullie gereed maken voor het vertrek?':zei Feragonda.

'nou…dit was het dan':zei Bloom.

'ja…ik zal jullie missen':zei Stella.

'ja…ik ook…gelukkig zien we elkaar weer…na de vakantie':zei Musa.

'laten we dan maar genieten van de vakantie':zei Flora.

De winx liepen naar de poort.

'doei meiden':zei Tecna en verdween naar haar huis.

Ook Flora en Musa zeiden gedag en verdwenen ook.

'doei Bloom…ik kom je opzoeken':zei Stella.

'is goed':zei Bloom en zij en Stella verdwenen ook.

Bloom was terug in huis. Ze had haar ouders enorm gemist.

En ze kon nu niet wachten tot ze weer terug mag naar Elfea

* * *

Dit was mij Winx club verhaal. Misschien bedenk ik nog een verhaal van Winx Club

Ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben, en ik heb er zelf ook van genoten.

(R&R)


End file.
